Butler-kun
by KUROUJI
Summary: Kagami yang menghabiskan masa frustasinya di sebuah butler café, dan seorang butler yang membuatnya tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu disana. —KagaKuro. butler!Kuroko. RnR?


**Butler-kun?**

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Kuroko Tetsuya © Kagami Taiga!

**Rate**: K+

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Pairing**: KagaKuro. slight! Aokise.

**Warnings**: OOC mungkin(?)

**Summary**: Kagami yang menghabiskan masa frustasinya di sebuah _butler café_, dan seorang _butler_ yang membuatnya tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu disana.

* * *

"_Irasshai, goshujin-sama_~"

Suara agak cempreng dari seorang _butler_ di pintu masuk _butler café_ itu menyapa dua orang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki _café_ tersebut. Tanpa basi-basi, sang _butler_ berwajah manis mirip kucing itu menyodorkan _list_ nama-nama _butler_ di _café_ itu beserta deskripsi uniknya. Baru saja tangannya bergerak maju, ia sudah ditolak oleh kedua pemuda tinggi berwajah frustasi yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku mau yang cantik dan matanya biru."

"Aku mau yang cantik dan imut."

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian bergerak masuk dengan kasar. Mereka kemudian berpisah jalan. Si pemuda yang menginginkan _butler_ bermata biru mengambil jalur ke sofa kecil di pojokan, sementara yang menginginkan _butler_ 'cantik dan imut' itu bergerak ke meja kecil tak berpenghuni di tengah ruangan.

"Baiklah, _goshujin-sama_," ujar si _butler_ di pintu masuk, masih dengan senyum manis di bibir mirip kucingnya. _Butler_ dengan _name tag_ Koganei Shinji itu segera masuk dan memanggil kedua _butler_ yang kira-kira bisa memenuhi permintaan kedua pemuda kurang ajar tadi.

Si maniak _butler_ bermata biru mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan setelah menyampirkan jaket di sandaran sofa. Mana _butler_ bermata biru yang akan melayaninya? Cih. Dia sudah tidak sabar melepaskan kekesalannya disini. Menurut seorang _senpai_-nya di sekolah, _café_ ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk bersenang-senang, karena _butler_-nya yang lengkap—dari tampan sekali hingga _moe moe_—dan hidangannya yang benar-benar memuaskan. Yah, walaupun jarang ada laki-laki yang berkunjung ke _butler café_, kecuali mereka sudah _belok_.

"_Irasshai_, _master_. Apa yang ingin _master_ pesan?"

Suara lembut seseorang menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan kesalnya. Iris merahnya melebar, menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya _master_.

"E-eh?!" dia melotot, lalu menoleh ke arah lain dengan gugup. "U-um, bisa kau jelaskan apa saja yang bisa aku makan disini?"

"Tentu saja, _master_," si _butler_ mengangguk, senyum manis terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat namun terlihat ceria. Mata biru terangnya sangat indah dan bulat—benar-benar seperti yang dia inginkan. Si _butler_ mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya, setelah sang _master_ mempersilahkannya duduk. "Ini menunya. Silahkan bertanya apabila ada yang _master_ tidak mengerti."

"Menurutmu, apa yang enak?" si iris merah menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, coba ini, _master_," si _butler_ mengarahkan ibu jarinya menunjuk sebuah menu, sementara keempat jari lainnya ditekuk. Tangan kirinya terlipat di punggung, dan kepalanya menunduk sopan. _Whoa_, benar-benar anggun. "Bagaimana dengan segelas? _Con panna_. Ini adalah minuman terbaik menurut saya. Jika ada yang membuat _master_ tertarik, katakan saja."

_Plak._

Dia benar-benar merasa ingin ditampar sekarang. _Tolong tampar aku, aku tidak mau menjadi gay—_

Awalnya ia datang kesini karena menurutnya akan lebih enak jika berbicara dengan sesama lelaki yang mungkin akan mengerti perasaannya.

"Baiklah, dua _con panna_. Dan aku mau _pie lemon_."

"Baiklah, _master_," si butler berdiri dan membungkuk rendah. Senyum manis dan _classy_ terlihat di wajah pucatnya. "Pesanannya akan saya antar, _master_—umm…?"

"Kagami," kata si iris merah dengan cepat. Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajahnya. "Kagami Taiga."

"Baiklah, _master_ Kagami," _butler_ itu tersenyum sehingga matanya menyipit. "_Matte kure yo._"

"B-baik," Kagami mengangguk. Setelah _butler_-nya tidak terlihat lagi, ia segera mengacak rambutnya merah kehitamannya dengan kesal. _Butler_ itu terlalu manis. Posturnya tidak tinggi, senyumnya menawan. Kulitnya pucat, bibirnya merah muda dan—uhh, sayangnya dia laki-laki.

Kagami melirik temannya yang tadi datang bersamanya. Tampaknya si Aomine sialan itu tak bernasib jauh darinya. _Butler_ yang melayaninya adalah pemuda cantik berambut pirang cerah dan senyumnya menawan. Kagami hanya tertawa kesal dan melanjutkan acara menggerutunya.

"_Master, douzo._"

"EEEEEH?!"

Kagami hampir terjungkal ke balik sofa kalau ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sejak kapan _butler_ imutnya berdiri di samping meja?!

Kagami merapikan pakaiannya. Ia mengangguk dan memerintahkan si _butler_ menaruh pesanan di meja dan ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kagami, _sok jual mahal_. Padahal di dalam hati ia sudah tergila-gila dengan _butler_ yang rambutnya juga berwarna biru muda itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _master_."

"Hm, Kuroko," ujar Kagami sambil memotong _pie lemon_-nya, lalu menyodorkan segelas _con panna _kepada _butler_-nya itu. "Temani aku."

"Eh? Baiklah, _master_," Kuroko mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Kagami. Ia menyeruputnya pelan-pelan, tangan kirinya tetap terlipat di punggung, dan wajahnya tetap menekuk sedikit rendah. "_Master_ terlihat sedang tidak baik. Apa ada yang terjadi? Ingin bercerita kepadaku?"

"Oh, ya," Kagami mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu. "Aku tadinya kesini ingin bercerita. Yah, begini. Aku sedang _stress_ karena final Winter Cup sudah semakin dekat, dan aku merasa belum bisa mengalahkan si raja bertahan dari Kyoto."

"_Master_ adalah seorang pemain basket yang akan melawan Rakuzan?"

"Hn," Kagami mengangguk kesal. Ia menoleh kepada Kuroko sekilas, kemudian dilihatnya si _butler_ sedang menatapnya. Yah, Kagami salah tingkah.

"Akashi-_sama_ adalah pemilik _butler café_ ini."

"E-eh?! Akashi pemilik _café_ ini?! A-Akashi si kapten Rakuzan yang cebol itu?!" Kagami melebarkan matanya yang tadinya memanjang kesamping.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menyeruput _con panna_ dengan anggun, lalu kembali menatap Kagami. "Aku percaya _master_ akan bisa mengalahkan Akashi-_sama_, tenang saja."

"Heh bocah, jangan terlalu percaya," Kagami mendengus, memotong _pie_-nya asal-asalan.

"Aku bukan bocah," Kuroko menatap Kagami, kali ini lebih dalam. Gelas _con panna_-nya diletakkan dengan rapi di tepi meja. Apakah _butler_ ini hobi menatap _master_-nya atau memang ia senang menatap, entahlah.

"Bocah sepertimu pasti baru mau masuk SMP, benar kan?"

"Aku sudah SMA, _master_."

"Benarkah?" Kagami mengernyit. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh, aku ingin bertanya. Kuroko, kau tau cinta itu apa?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti, _master_. Aku belum pernah."

Kuroko menumpukan wajah di telapak tangannya yang tertekuk di atas meja. Iris biru cerahnya mengerjap sekilas, dan kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. Bibirnya sedikit membulat tanda penasaran, dan kilatan semangat terlihat sekilas di matanya.

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya. _Butler_ ini terlalu polos, sepertinya. "Ah, tidak jadi."

"Kenapa, _master_? Aku sunguh minta maaf, aku ingin membantumu, tapi—"

"Sudah, sudah, aku bercanda," Kagami tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia menyeka krim di ujung bibir Kuroko dengan jarinya. "Tenang saja, jariku bersih."

Pipi si _butler_ sedikit merona.

"_Master_, apa _master_ ada masalah dengan percintaan? Aku tau, percintaan remaja memang rumit dan memusingkan."

_Padahal kau juga remaja, kan, Kuroko._

"Begitulah," Kagami mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Jumlah salju yang turun sudah mulai menipis. Ia sekilas melihat Kuroko menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangan dibalik pakaian _butler_-nya. "Kau tidak pernah punya pacar eh, Kuroko?"

_Butler_ imut itu menggeleng. "Aku sibuk belajar dan bekerja. Aku hanya ingin membuat pelanggan disini senang. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik."

"_Wakatta, wakatta_," Kagami mengangguk. Ia tidak menyadari _pie lemon_-nya sudah habis. Ia membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu, sementara Kuroko mulai membersihkan meja, lalu membawa piring dan gelas ke tempat rekan-rekannya bekerja, sebelum ia kembali duduk untuk melayani Kagami.

"_Master_, apa _master_ sudah kenyang?"

"Sudah cukup, Kuroko," Kagami menyeringai. "Aku akan berusaha mengunjungi _café_ ini setiap minggu—bahkan setiap hari. Kau tidak akan bosan melayaniku, kan?"

"E-eh?" Kuroko _blushing_ berat. "K-kenapa _master_ tidak mau mencoba _butler_ yang lain? Disini, Akashi-_sama_ masih banyak memiliki _butler_ yang bagus—"

"Aku maunya kau," Kagami kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Kuroko memainkan jarinya di ujung pakaian _butler_-nya.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, _master_ Kagami. Kuharap _master_ mau kembali kesini lagi."

"Asal kau yang melayani," Kagami berkata, nadanya absolut, seperti yang biasa dikatakan Akashi.

"Baiklah," Kuroko menampakkan senyum manisnya. Lalu ia memakaikan jaket Kagami yang tadi diletakkan di sandaran sofa dan membungkuk rendah, memperlihatkan _gesture_ seorang _butler_ _professional_. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih, _master_. Semoga _master_ senang dengan pelayanan kami."

Kagami mengangguk dengan muka _tsundere_. Ia segera berlari ke kasir dan membayar pesanannya dengan buru-buru, lalu keluar dari _café_ itu dengan wajah lelah.

.

"_Otsukaresama deshita, minna!_"

"_Kyou wa arigatou ne, buchou!_"

Seorang pemuda bermata biru muda yang bulat dan lucu, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan bergegas keluar café. Udara malam itu sangat dingin dan ia tidak mau terjebak salju lagi sementara ia lupa membawa jaketnya. Rekan-rekan kerjanya di _café_ itu sudah mulai membereskan perlengkapan dan berjalan pulang. Sementara ia, terjebak di depan _café_ sementara tidak ada teman-teman yang bisa membantunya.

"Yo_, _Kuroko_._ Sendirian?"

Kuroko menoleh. Iris cerahnya menatap pemuda tinggi yang membawa mantel biru muda.

"Kagami-_kun_," ujarnya datar. Berbeda dengan nada yang tadi diucapkannya saat jam kerja. Dia mengangguk dan mendongak, menatap Kagami yang menyeringai.

"Rumahmu dimana? Mau aku antar pulang? Kebetulan rumahku ada disekitar sini jadi tidak sengaja melewati _café_."

_Entah sejak kapan Kagami tertular _tsundere_ akut milik lawannya dari _Shuutoku_, Midorima Shintarou—_

"Tidak jauh, Kagami-_kun_. Tidak perlu."

"Oi, oi," Kagami mengernyit. "Kau sudah membantuku hari ini. Membalas kebaikanmu, tidak ada salahnya, kan."

"Itu sudah pekerjaanku," Kuroko berujar, masih datar. Mungkin perilaku manisnya hanya berlaku saat ia menjadi _butler_?

_Walaupun saat ia datar begini, masih tetap imut, sih—_

"Sudahlah," Kagami baru akan menutup kepala Kuroko dengan mantelnya, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa beberapa bagian di mantelnya sobek lumayan besar. "_Ttaku_…"

Kuroko mengerjap. Akhirnya Kagami mendorongnya masuk ke dalam jaketnya yang agak kebesaran. Salju turun semakin lebat, dan Kuroko hanya berlari pulang hanya beralas setengah bagian dari jaket seorang Kagami.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen di depan itu, Kagami-_kun_. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku," Kuroko membungkuk sopan, ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Sama-sama," Kagami mengernyit. Tangannya berkibas sedikit, menjatuhkan salju di kepala dan bahu Kuroko. "Apa kau di luar pekerjaan, benar-benar sedatar ini, Kuroko?"

"Um," Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku, saat bekerja sebagai _butler_, itu lain cerita. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Kuroko berlari menuju apartemennya, tangannya melambai sekilas.

"O-oi, Kuroko!" Kagami memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Kuroko menoleh sekilas. Sekilas ada rona merah di wajah Kagami. Cengirannya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. "_Etto_… Aku akan sering-sering berkunjung. _Kyou wa… arigatou._"

Kuroko mengerjap. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum sekilas. Terlihat seperti senyum palsu, tapi lumayan.

"_Douita na, Kagami-sama._"

* * *

Review tte kure-


End file.
